1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides a total system implementation of multiple products. These products are designed to be integrated into this closed loop control system and each product is configured to provide multiple functions while operating in the system configuration. The only relationship to previous concepts is the basic physics of the functions being applied. By using these basic concepts and expanding the products for multiple functions this invention provides a total system application dearly needed by the whole world.
This invention provides a basic control electronics system which incorporates all aspects of control and safety of operation to the Truck/Trailer system. The Microcontroller electronics provides the intelligence as the heart of the system and the link to the power driving elements in the system. This concept is equally applicable to automobiles, pickups, or any vehicle.
The first feature and primary issue for this invention is to provide an Automatic control to the Truck/Trailer during all operational maneuvers. During a simple operation of maneuvering a Truck/Trailer around a corner, the operator must negotiate the turn by providing a wide margin to clear the corner. With this system, the Control System will delay the turning of the Trailer by continuing in the forward direction until the turn can be made without interference. During this operation the platform will be rotating in the opposite direction of the turn to maintain a forward movement. After a calculated travel distance, based upon detected trailer wheel speed from the Electro-Magnetic motor 15 and the truck speedometer pickoff 26, the system determines when the trailer can be safely turned, then the system will rotate the trailer platform or wheel assemblies to make the turn as did the truck. During this turn the motor drive electronics are engaged to accelerate the trailer in the forward direction to eliminate side drag from the truck. The Truck can then make this turn without having to negotiate for clearance and simply turn as it would without a trailer attached. This technique will prevent mishaps from occurring during these simple maneuvers and provide the operator with a much greater level of safety. At times the failure to properly negotiate a turn has caused severe damage to the vehicle or other property and in some cases injury to other persons in their own vehicles.
A second feature is the Electro-Magnetic Braking System. This subsystem is also controlled by the Microcontroller and provides a pulse-width drive control to the Electro-Magnetic trailer braking system. This feature will provide the operator with a significant margin of safety during normal operations. The control will provide braking to the Trailer in a manner which will safely bring the vehicle to a stop, and will do so in such a manner as to keep the wheels from locking-up. The "H" bridge Power Field Effect Transistor (FET) driver output from the Power Drive Assembly provides the source of drive power which is transmitted to the Electro-Magnetic assembly. This power drive can be applied as a shunt (short) across the magnetic windings or by reversing the polarity of the drive and providing a reverse drive to the motor (same drive approach as when backing-up). The optimum, and most sure method, is to reverse the polarity of the drive. The reverse drive effect will transfer the load from the magnetic drive assembly 25 to the rotor 24 in the assembly. This creates a loading effect on the wheel rotor and a braking effect on the assembly. To minimize the heating effects from this load, the application of the reverse drive to the magnetics is applied by using the Pulse-Width output drivers. In conjunction with the reverse drive, the Electro-Magnetic Assembly will contain heatsink fins to dissipate heat generated during the braking operation. The application of the pulses are controlled to maintain maximum braking effectivity and avoid locking-up the brakes. The application of this system will significantly reduce major problems the operators experience from trailers jackknifing and causing major tie-ups on the roads and freeways.
In addition to the braking feature a third feature is made available, the Electro-Magnetic brakes can also be used as a power source for generating power to recharge the trailer control system battery. When the Electro-Magnetic braking assembly is not in use as a brake it is reconfigured electronically as a generator which provides a power source for recharging the system battery. This is the same approach that is presently used in the alternators installed in all vehicles. The voltage regulation is controlled by an electronic module built into the alternator.
As a fourth feature, the Electro-Magnetic braking assembly can also be reconfigured as a motor which provides additional driving power to the truck when transitioning uphill or as an aid during normal operations. The primary aid from the motor will occur during uphill transitions where the motor assist will enable the truck to overcome the significant overloading effects from uphill transitions. The power output drivers contain an "H" bridge drive FET output, which is controlled by the Microcontroller, to provide the Pulse-Width drive to the Electro-Magnetic assembly to drive it as a motor. The drive power to the wheels is determined by the width of the power driven pulse to the motor. As the Pulse-Width increases, the power is increased to the motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of this design is unique in that a total system concept is conceived as a combination of multiple products. These products are reconfigured to merge into the system as a total closed loop control system. The closest products known relating to this system are reflected in the following patents.
______________________________________ PATENT NO. INVENTOR ______________________________________ 5,054,587 Norio Matsui 5,023,499 Touro Kuwahara 4,955,630 Axel Ogren 4,824,135 Donald McGregor 4,463,966 Ronald Stoddard 3,834,480 Leland McGee 3,564,311 Hartwig Beyersdorf ______________________________________
These patents disclose similar features to the stated invention.